My True Friend
by KrisTheFangirl
Summary: Carly has always been Sam's "best" friend. But, who is reeally her truest friend? The one who is always there to help her with her troubles? SPOV. This isn't my best, Ive just been feeling down with my own friends.


SPOV

I don't have many friends. I've never wanted many friends. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, even Gibby. They are my only friends. Of course I am friendly, and hang out, with others, but I don't trust them.

Most people would say that Carly is my best friend. And they are right. Carly knows just about every detail about me. And vice-versa. There has only been a hand full of days, sense we have become friends, that we haven't at least texted. We really are very close. But, we are so opposite.

Carly is sweet. She is friendly to any and every one. She is also smart, funny, and beautiful. Basically, Carly Shay is everything that I, Samantha Puckett, am not.

We balance each other, though. She calms me down when I want to slit someone's throat. I pump her up when she is too conservative to try new things. But, what most people don't realize is that Carly has hurt me to. Almost as bad as my dad did when he left.

I will begin with the boys. Jonah, my first real crush, just used me to get to Carly. Of course, Carly didn't do anything with him, but that was when I first began to see that maybe Carly Shay wasn't as good of friend to me as I, and everyone else, thought.

Next was Pete. As soon as Carly changed my image, Pete asked me out. I was so ecstatic! But, too soon, it all went down. After our first date on his uncle's yacht, he invited me to a party his friend was hosting. He offered for Carly to come along if I wanted. He said it was because "I don't want you to feel awkward. Maybe she will help." Of course, I believed him. About ten thirty Carly needed to use a restroom. Pete offered to show her were it was and that he would be back. He even had the nerve to kiss my cheek even though he was about to break my heart. After about ten minutes of waiting for the, to return, I went looking for them. I weaved through the crowds of strangers in search of Carly and Pete. Finally I found a closed door. Figuring it would lead me somewhere, I opened the door. And my heart stopped…

Pete was on top of Carly, and they were engaged in a passionate lip lock. As soon as they heard me open the door, they jumped apart. Carly started crying. She was screaming at Pete and ran to me saying that he was trying to rape her. Being my naïve, sophomore self, I believed her. So, casually, I walked up to Pete and punched him right in the jaw. And we never spoke again.

I lived in denial that Carly was really trying to hurt me. But then, I liked Carter. But, within a week of me telling her, she hooked up with him. And we can't forget Shane. There never was a guy I liked that she didn't get in the end.

At times Carly was way too confident. Whether it was about her "perfectly shaped" body, or a test she just aced, she was cocky. She could go on for hours about her size 2 dress size, or her big brown eyes. And every time she would go on about herself, I would sit back and listen, like the good friend I am.

But, through it all, she is still my best friend. And, yes, I do trust her, but there are certain things that I don't tell her anymore. There is only one person I call about my nightmares. There is only one person who comes to pick me up when my mom is drunk. There is only one person who sits outside in the freezing cold and holds me because of a fight with Carly.

Freddie.

I can't even count how many nights he has stayed up on the phone with me because I'm too terrified to sleep. And every time my mother gets drunk and brings five guys into the house, he always picks me up. Those nights always turn into a movie night in his room, with us falling asleep in his bed. Carly didn't know about this of course. He actually DOES know everything about me. The good and bad. The funny and scary.

I still remember walking out of Carly's door after I had "quit" iCarly. Freddie walked out of his apartment at that same time. He saw the tears on my face and he instantly knew something was wrong. He invited me into his house and we went to his room. For hours, I sobbed my heart out to the Nub! But, it felt so good. Because I knew he wouldn't turn around and use it against me. Even after all the crap I do to him, he wouldn't hurt me like that.

So yeah, Carly was my best friend. The person I could share girly stuff with. The one who I could borrow clothes from and copy homework from. But, my truest, real, most accountable friend? Well, that's Freddie. Not only did he help me in my worst times, he also still cared for me at my best. Unlike Carly.

Freddie was the one I could call in times of need and in times of boredom. Carly, well, I could only call her for boredom.

Now you know the difference. You can have a best friend, but would you really tell them everything? Most people would say yes, but there are always those few who don't. Like me. But, I think I am lucky. I have a best friend. But, I also have a TRUE friend.

And why am I lucky? Well, would your best friend give absolutely _anything _for you? Or is there someone else. Someone you wouldn't exactly label as a _best friend?_

Yeah, I thought so.

**So I have been totally upset with my friend today. She is just getting to be too much. This is definitely not my best, but, I have just been so upset. Please don't be too harsh. I am having a pretty terrible time.**


End file.
